


烟圈

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 我爱你，但我不会告诉你。
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 2





	烟圈

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己很满意的一篇

“如果我二十岁时遇到你，也许我真的会爱上你。”罗密欧靠在城堡灰色的墙砖上，含着烟蒂剩下的最后一口，徐徐缓缓地朝空中吐出一个漂浮的烟圈。他现在已经没有了烟瘾，只会在需要集中精力或者完全放空自己的时候抽一根。蓝色泛着金属光泽的烟盒平日一直放在他西装的最内侧，就连零下十几度的寒冷也无法侵入。

朱丽叶偏偏头，又耸耸肩，手指摆弄着园丁没来得及修建而胡乱翘到她手边的玫瑰花丛。她犹豫了一下还是没把女士香烟从她随身携带的手包里拿出来，尽管罗密欧留在她身上的烟味已然能盖住女士香烟微甜的味道，但也难保证提伯尔特不会闻出来某丝她没注意露出的破绽。

“也许我也会呢。”她折断手中的那朵玫瑰的茎叶，小心翼翼地避开上面残留着的因为天气骤冷而凝结水珠的尖刺。夕阳的橘红已在远处被灰蒙蒙的夜色覆盖，正随着烟圈消散在空中而一点点向他们逼近。

细碎的脚步声从他们背靠着的墙壁那一侧传来，伴随着隐藏着秘密的小声低语。朱丽叶想了想还是从手包里拿出烟，然后侧过身子夺走罗密欧指尖上最后的一点烟火，把那早已消逝在空中的烟圈重新凝结在她的唇齿之间。

罗密欧低头看了她一眼，配合地略微弯下腰，然后把那只剩下灰烬的烟蒂随手扔在地上，漫不经心地用脚尖碾压。

“就这一次。”对方似乎也注意到了这样的行为在这种华丽而伪装的地方不合时宜，有点抱歉地向她眨眨眼，然后踢散一地烟灰。

朱丽叶无所谓地摇摇头，指尖弹落失去了连接而松散地维持原型的火花：“反正也不会有人注意到这里。再说我以前还没注意把烟灰直接掉在帕里斯裤子上过呢。”

“我听说过，”罗密欧发出一声轻笑，从她手中接过那朵玫瑰花，好让她能在忽然而至的寒风中捂住烟头处那微弱的火苗，让飘渺的白雾从嘴角自由地散出，“班伏里奥说那时候帕里斯看起来跟被揪了尾巴的狐狸一样。”

朱丽叶挑挑眉，深深地吸入一口，又冲着风逝去的方向随意地吐出，看着那虚幻的线条如同水中波纹般被气流打乱，幻化成千百蝴蝶四散而飞。“他的确是，”她抿住嘴微微一笑，“毕竟我那时才刚刚接手卡普莱特家，就又在大庭广众之下惹怒家族最重要的合作伙伴，要是没有提伯尔特谁知道事情最后会怎么结束呢。”

“那时候我刚好二十岁，”她继续开口，任由香烟在她手中徒妄地燃烧殆尽，“也不算标准的二十岁，我生日在年末，而我父亲葬礼在年初。”她想起落在黑色棺材上的那片雪花，从松针中间飘落而下，旋转着镶嵌在家徽凹进的地方。“谁也没料到一场心脏病就能要了他的命，明明连刺穿他腹部的三颗子弹都做不到这样的事情。”

“我既年轻又无知，除了看着副手们来来回回地奔波什么也干不了。提伯尔特在很远的地方，签证怎么也下不来，就那样被阻隔在本应以他为中心的世界之外。那时候我才意识到我有多自以为是，觉得我看不见的一切就应如同我能看见的一切。而事实显然不是。”

朱丽叶停顿了一下，既像是迷失于迷雾般的记忆之中，又像是迷惑于自己突然其来的表达欲。人生总会有那么几次，过去的事情突然被现在的什么诱因激发，从袋子的最深处一路滚落到网罩边缘，努力地想要从水面之下浮上来，却不管时机适不适宜，倾诉的对象可否信任。那是一颗既重且轻的铅球，若让它安静地潜伏于记忆深处，它便轻如鸿毛；若一时想起了它，这铅球便不顾主人意愿地往外坠，扯曳着舌根乱晃，直到被另一双耳朵聆听，在另一个人脑海里化为实体。

“总之无论帕翠克还是里卡多劝了我多久，我都没能从这落差中缓回来。我就像是壳行尸走肉，一具没有灵魂的躯体，做不了决定也下不了决心。”她继续靠在墙上开口，也没管罗密欧是不是个合适的对象。这铅球已在她舌尖压了太久，没人能阻止它沉重地往外滚动。

“我自暴自弃了很久，每天就在屋子里发呆。我握着卡普莱特全部的权利，拥有的东西却甚至不如跟着父母去集市乱晃的孩童。”

“如果那时候我遇见你，也许我真的会爱上你。”朱丽叶再次掸落烟灰，那火星已经逼近中央，只剩下半根香烟卡在她无名指与食指中间。“一个缺爱的，独孤的，无处可去的孩子，在某一个舞会上，跟对家的继承人一见钟情，然后自私地甩掉背后的一切，只为了追求所谓的真正的爱情。”

她抬头去看罗密欧，此时一切正夹杂在夜晚与夕阳中间，天空仿佛身处时间之外，景色浑浊着纠缠在一起。她看不见罗密欧的脸，对方正把自己隐藏于在城堡尖角起舞的小天使雕塑的阴影之下。宴会的主人早已点起威尼斯商人巧舌如簧推销的琉璃灯，有些甚至能用随着灯光投射在门板上的阴影讲述故事，栩栩如生又生动离奇。

“我二十岁的时候正在跟班伏里奥吵架。”罗密欧在天使雕塑下开口，话题却绕开朱丽叶的结尾，“那时候我还在外面鬼混，早早就跟我母亲说了我不要回来继承家业，把我所畏惧的一切都自私地推给班伏里奥，让别人来替我承担我注定的责任。”

他晃晃神，然后被忽然逆转的风向吹了一脸从朱丽叶指尖溢散出来的白烟。他想起他就是在那时候开始抽烟的，而且抽得很凶很凶，几乎可以一天耗尽一包烟，每一件衣服上都有挥之不去的烟味和他没注意抖落的烟灰。如果不是班伏里奥，那些恶习大概早就在某场毫无理由的打斗中夺走了他的生命。

“但班伏里奥不希望我就这样自暴自弃下去，硬生生地拽着我跟着他到处见人。我当时甚至差点染上毒瘾，如果没有他的话，也许我现在就躺在某个垃圾堆里奄奄一息。我质问过他很多次，为什么不能就让我离开这里，让他来坐在那个许多人梦寐以求的位置上。那是我们吵得最凶的时候，甚至连茂丘西奥都拦不住我们。”

“但我知道那不过是个借口，一个假借着信任和关怀的面具的借口，”现在这铅球从朱丽叶那里滚动到他舌尖，逼着他带着氧气面罩去寻找深埋水底的过去，“我把船舵塞到别人手里，只为了在世界倾倒时能重新回到废墟之外。”

罗密欧这才把视线从小天使雕塑的翅膀上拽下来，棕色的视线温和而哀伤地注视着她：“一个害怕的，任性的，不知道未来的孩子，怎么能不爱上另一个相似的灵魂呢？”

墙壁那侧传来室内交响乐团小提琴独奏的声音，缓缓地钻出未关紧的窗缝，悠扬地往天空最高处飘去。天色已经全黑，沉甸甸地压在远处钟楼哥特式的尖端上面，像是被撑起的一帘华布，从被云朵遮掩的月光两侧流淌而下。

“但你已经有班伏里奥了。”

“你不也有提伯尔特了吗。”

他们为这仿佛斗嘴般的对话愣了一下，然后不约而同地笑起来，在秋风里，在烟雾里，在玫瑰花丛里。他们都知道这两句后面隐藏着什么，却都又心灵相通地保持沉默。在海浪的波涛中遇见另一孤船固然难得，但相遇不一定要相逢，共享一次随风摇摆的波涛就已然足够。

教堂钟声从远处响起，昭示着他们已经呆了太久。朱丽叶手中的香烟已经烧到逼近指节的地方，卡普莱特唐深深地吸了最后一口，然后张开嘴，吐出今夜最后一个烟圈，就松开手，任由仍残留着点点火星的烟蒂掉落而下，粉碎在花园的灰砖地面上。

“那朵玫瑰也扔了吧。”她开口。

罗密欧点点头，然后抬起手臂把那朵玫瑰扔向远方。这朵玫瑰已经在他手里呆了太久，现在是时候与已经逝去的未来告别了。

“再见。”

“再见。”

朱丽叶踮起脚尖，而罗密欧弯下腰，他们在钟声中脸颊蹭着脸颊，如同恋人般亲昵地拥抱。或许他们该用一个亲吻结束这场对话，但心底他们都知道，自己拥抱的不是对方，而是那个二十岁的自己，那个胆小的，孤独的，在黑暗中哭泣的自己。

我爱你，但我不会告诉你。

END


End file.
